Cassiopeia
by ipreferwestside
Summary: Castle and Beckett have fun under the stars. One shot. COMPLETE.


**CASSIOPEIA**

* * *

_Come on, come on collide  
__Break me to pieces, I  
__I think you're just like heaven  
_

_Cassiopeia_ \- Sara Bareilles

* * *

"Okay," Rick says as he places the car in park, engages the emergency brake. "We're here."

Kate looks around at their surroundings, or lack thereof. "And where exactly is 'here?'"

He beams at her and turns off the ignition. "Somewhere." When she just stares, he continues. "I know a guy who owns all this land, and he agreed to let us camp out here for the night."

"Ah." She follows him out of the pickup truck that he'd insisted on renting, and when she takes in the pitch blackness around them, she can't help but marvel at how clear the sky is. She'd been in the country, but never for the Perseids meteor shower, and she can't wait to see it.

She notices Rick spreading out blankets in the truck bed, and she jumps to help him. Before long they're snuggling under one of their many spare comforters, her head on his chest, his fingers making lazy circles on her arm. She cranes her neck to smudge her lips along his jaw, smiles against his skin when his breath hitches.

"This is beautiful," she whispers, the sense of the stubble against her mouth sending a wave of desire through her bloodstream. They're here to watch the meteor shower, like she'd been talking about for weeks. They've taken time and effort from their cross country road trip to do this, and they're in the middle of nowhere, where sound travels for miles.

But dammit, she wants to fuck her husband.

Kate slips her fingers beneath the hem of his sweater, grinning at his gasp when her cold skin touches his. She lets her hand trail down his stomach to play with his waistband, her touch light and fleeting.

Rick tightens his arm around her shoulders, and slides his other hand down the front of her pants. She's borrowed a pair of his sweats instead of leggings, a split second decision she's grateful for, as it gives him plenty of room to slick a finger through her wet folds.

She gasps at the light touch, and covers his hand with hers, pressing down, wordless encouragement for a harder, more insistent touch. Her other hand slides under her shirt to cup her breast, her fingers teasing her nipple, back arching into her own touch.

An orgasm rips through her with little warning, leaves her trembling and wanting - no, needing - more.

"That was fast," he teases, his voice low, husky, sounding of desire and sex.

Kate tugs his sweats down his thighs and curls her fingers around him, lifting her brow when she finds him hard, almost pulsing in her hand. "I could say the same to you."

As she begins to stroke him, her touch deliberately light, he shifts his own hand so he can slide one long finger into her.

"Except I didn't come at your first touch," he says, his tone still teasing, heel of his hand rubbing against her as he lazily adds a second finger.

She gasps and arches her back, her legs automatically falling open to allow him easier access. Her strokes against his cock falter as she breaks again, a loud gasp escaping before she can stop it.

When she can focus on him again she notices him grinning at her, his face illuminated by the truck's lights. She laughs, presses her head against his chest.

"What?" he asks, chuckling.

"The lights."

"Son of a bitch," he swears, nudging her off him. His feet tangle in the sheets, and he yelps, catches himself on the side of the truck before he falls out. Kate just grins at him, at her husband hopping down, tugging his pants over his shoes as he stumbles out of sight.

The lights are off and he's back just moments later, but instead of pulling Kate into his side again, he hovers over her, his cock brushing against her thigh. "Have you ever done it in the prairie?" he murmurs before closing his mouth over hers.

She moans and arches against him, wrapping her legs around his waist and rolling her hips. "No," she gasps when they break for air, "not yet."

His mouth is on hers in an instant, his tongue curling around hers when she gasps. Her hands grasp at everything they can reach, his shirt, his ass, his shoulders. He slides her shirt over her head, and Kate grunts, slides her hand down and lightly scrapes his hips.

"I want you inside me," she breathes in his ear, adding a playful nip to the lobe before leaning back and looking at him expectantly.

He tugs her pants off, but instead of settling his hips between her thighs, grins and trails his mouth down her torso.

His large hands grip her knees and drape her legs over his shoulders, spreading her for him, and she gasps when the cool air hits her body. Anyone walking past with a flashlight would easily see her naked with her husband between her legs, but she can't seem to care.

He finds her immediately, giving her several long, languid licks before flicking his tongue against her clit. He alternates his attention, flicking and nibbling her clit until she's gasping and tugging at his hair, then moving away from the sensitive bud to lazily stroke his tongue along her folds.

He teases her relentlessly, bringing her to the edge over and over again with the stroke of his tongue and curl of his fingers inside her. She clenches her fists in the blanket under her, trembling with arousal, her back arching.

Finally she has enough of him prolonging her release, and she holds Rick's head to her, rolling her hips in time with his tongue, biting her own fist to muffle her scream as she sees stars and falls over the edge.

When she eventually can breathe again, when the fog in her brain has cleared, she notices the sky above him. The meteor shower seems to be on full display, the streaks of light too numerous to count. She feels Rick's chin on her lower abdomen, and despite not being able to see him, she can imagine that he's grinning with pride.

When he slides back above her and kisses her, she can taste herself on his lips and tongue, feels him brush against her thigh, hard and ready. Kate barely lifts her hips before he's inside her, and she arches into him, feels another orgasm as he thrusts slowly once, twice, barely moving.

"Harder," she gasps. "More."

He buries his face in her neck and groans, jerking his hips, the truck rocking with every thrust. His movements quickly become sloppy and erratic, and she circles her clit with her finger, determined to come one more time, with him. Despite her multiple orgasms she's close, can feel herself climbing, her blood singing, but she needs just a little more to push her over the edge.

"Grab my legs," she gasps, lifting her legs as high on his waist as she can.

He obliges, thrusts faltering only briefly, and he grips her behind one knee, gently pushing so her thigh is against her chest. A slight lift of her hips and he's deep, as deep as he's ever been, the truck rocking on its wheels, the loud slap of skin against skin and their grunts filling the night sky.

Finally she starts to crest the wave, and she grips the back of Rick's neck, guides his mouth to hers, muffling her scream. He jerks a few more times then spills, his cock pulsing inside her.

He eventually collapses at her side on a loud sigh, and Kate snuggles against his side again, boneless and utterly satisfied.

She can feel his smile when he presses a kiss to the top of her head, and as he pulls the comforter over them, she focuses on the sky once more.

**-FIN-**

* * *

_A/N: Many thanks to Lou, who was gracious enough to read my very rough draft and offered multiple rounds of edits and suggestions. There's at least one sentence I stole from her, I wish I remembered what it was. And credit for the title goes to Katherine. As always, any mistakes are mine, and thank you for reading._


End file.
